


Confession

by CourtneyB



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyB/pseuds/CourtneyB
Summary: "I killed my grandpa."





	Confession

Chi-Chi sat in the hospital cafeteria. The cup of tea had long since grown cold, but it hardly seemed to matter at the moment. 

She had yelled at him. Again.

The anger and irritation she felt hours earlier drained away, leaving guilt in its wake. What kind of wife yells at her husband when he’s in a body cast? Better yet, what kind of wife yells at a husband that just came back from the dead?

Well, it wasn’t like he was the only one that had suffered. Her precious Gohan had been kidnapped by Piccolo and beaten by those Saiyans — maybe not as severely as Goku, but he was only five! And the minute she finally got her baby back, he wanted to go to another planet! Could anyone blame her for being angry?

Apparently, his friends could.

“Look, Chi-Chi, you don’t have to worry,” Bulma told her in the hospital waiting room. “Krillin and I will take care of Gohan on Namek.”

Chi-Chi laughed bitterly. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Piccolo kidnapped Gohan and you didn’t do a thing to stop him!”

Bulma flinched at that. She looked at the ground. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that. But at least Piccolo didn’t hurt him…”

“No thanks to you.”

“We won’t be gone long, anyway. As soon as Goku gets better, he’ll be with us too…”

“How could he do this to me?!” Chi-Chi burst out suddenly. “First he lets Piccolo take my Gohan, then he makes him fight, and now he’s letting him go off in space? He’s going to turn my baby into a monster just like him and the other Saiyans!”

It took several horrified seconds for her to realize what she had just said.

Bulma stared at her, white with shock. When she finally was able to speak, every syllable shook with anger. “You can blame me, Krillin, and Master Roshi all you want…but don’t you dare blame Goku. He didn’t even know Piccolo took Gohan until after he died…died trying to save Gohan being killed or taken away forever by HIS OWN BROTHER. And for your information, he didn’t even want Gohan to fight Vegeta. Krillin told me that he tried to send Gohan back to Master Roshi’s before the fight started!”

Chi-Chi froze. “What?”

“That’s right. Gohan went back because he didn’t want his father and your so-called monster of a husband to die! But at least they’re both still alive! Tien, Chaou-zu, and Yamcha are dead! Don’t you even care?!”

Stricken, Chi-Chi reached out touch her shoulder. “Bulma, I didn’t mean…”

Bulma shook her off. “My boyfriend is dead!” Tears filled her eyes. “And if we can’t wish them back on Namek, he and the others will never come back! Be mad all you want, but I’d still trade places with you in a second.” With that, she stormed off.

Chi-Chi bit her lip at the memory. She knew deep down that Bulma was right: it wasn’t Goku’s fault, but she was too proud to admit she was wrong. Instead, she put all her energy in taking care of Gohan, promising herself that she’d focus on Goku once Gohan was out of the hospital. Besides, Goku had been through far worse when it came to injuries. He would be fine…

Of course, since Gohan left for Namek she’d been so preoccupied in worrying about him that she’d been even shorter with Goku, lashing out at him for even the littlest things. Just hours ago, he had been terrified of getting another shot, and instead of trying to be sympathetic, she just yelled at him and walked out of the room.

Really, he was impossible. It was just a stupid shot!

Still…

He’s been back from the dead for weeks, and I haven’t even told him how much I missed him, she realized. Guilt engulfed her. He never said anything about it; he took it in stride just like everything else. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him.

Sighing, she abandoned her coffee and headed back to his room. He lay immobile on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Goku?” she called out softly.

His gaze flickered towards her. “Hey,” he replied tonelessly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay.”

Her heart gave a twist. He seemed so sad all of a sudden. She sat down in a chair next to the bed. “I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

He shrugged—or tried to shrug through his body cast. “It’s okay.”

“I’m just worried about Gohan,” she went on.

“I know.”

His toneless responses worried her even more. She swallowed, the remorse she suppressed for the past few weeks finally spilling over. “I know you tried to send Gohan back with Krillin…that you didn’t want him to get hurt. I’m so sorry that I blamed you.” Her voice quavered. “I really am glad you’re back. I’ve…I’ve missed you so much.”

She hoped that would make him smile, but he just stared off into space again.

Concerned, she put a hand on forehead. He didn’t have a fever, but something had to be wrong. She had never seen him like this. “Goku?” she tried. “Honey? Do you need a doctor?” He shook his head listlessly. “Then what is it?”

He looked at her for a long time, then closed his eyes. “I killed my grandpa,” he whispered.

She blinked. “What?”

“I killed my grandpa. The monster…the one that stomped on him…it was me. I turned into a monster because I looked at the moon.”

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out. 

Goku looked away. “If you…if you don’t want to be married to me anymore, I’ll understand…”

“What?” Chi-Chi gasped, horrified. “Of course I still want to be married to you! Why would you even think that?”

Even as she spoke, her words to Bulma rang in her ears: “He’s going to turn my baby into a monster just like him and the other Saiyans!” 

She felt sick. How could she have even said such a horrible thing? She hoped to Kami Goku would never find out about it.

She knelt down beside him and put her hands on his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “It wasn’t your fault. You were just a little boy. You didn’t know what you were doing. And I’m sure he knows that.” 

Goku blinked. “You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

His lips twitched into a small smile. “So…you still love me? Even though I’m a Saiyan?”

She smiled through her tears. “Son Goku, there is nothing you could do that would ever make me stop loving you.”

His smile widened. “You promise?”

“I promise.” She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. She felt him reach up to touch her hair with his bandaged hand. It was the closest he could come to hugging her until he got out of the body cast.

It didn’t matter. She could wait.


End file.
